


i don't see the harm (are you game?)

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fem!NCT, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Mark has an idea involving Yuta, one of Yukhei's teammates. Yukhei can never say no.





	i don't see the harm (are you game?)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 3 by britney spears, the most iconic threesome song of all time

Yukhei really didn’t intend for her and Mark to be such a power couple. It just … happened. The star soccer player dating the head cheerleader, and both of them being ridiculously attractive? She probably should have seen it coming. 

Of course, this comes with a fair amount of teasing from her fellow teammates. Just the usual stuff — cracking jokes about flexibility, “ _ head _ cheerleader hahaha”, affectionate jabs that she knows to expect from their locker room conversations. Most of the time, she’ll laugh along or at least let it slide. There’s only one person who can really rile her up (and insists on doing so), and that’s Yuta. 

The tall redhead is an international transfer from Japan, but despite the fact that she’d only joined their team at the beginning of the semester, she quickly established that she was one of their best players. She was a menace with the ball, dancing around the field like lightning, and she was also surprisingly good at strategy and teamwork. So, when Jenny sprains her ankle and has to be benched for the rest of the season, it’s a unanimous decision that Yuta should step up as the interim team captain.

It’s just that Yuta’s … wicked. Yukhei can’t really think of another word to describe it. She’s always been flirty with all the girls on the cheer squad (all girls in general, really), but since Yukhei and Mark started officially dating it’s like she’s made it her mission to be as lewd as possible about Mark. She’s constantly sneaking up behind Yukhei in the locker room or on the field, whispering comments about Mark’s bubble butt or the way her sweater stretches across her tits, and the worst part is that Yukhei can’t do anything but stammer and blush in response because dammit, she’s right. Mark is hot, and Yuta pointing it out should probably make her mad, but it just makes her a little flustered for some reason.

Yuta also just seems to have it out for Yukhei, she thinks. She’s always making her do extra laps and reps during practice, watching her with those sharp eyes, and pointing out every single one of Yukhei’s mistakes and fumbles. Yukhei supposes that is what a good team captain is supposed to do, but it’s beginning to feel less like Yuta is carrying out her captainly duties and more like she’s carrying out a vendetta against Yukhei.

Like now, for example. They’re playing a friendly home match, one that doesn’t require them to huddle and frantically go over team strategies during half-time, so when the break whistle blows Yukhei goes over to the stands to say hi to Mark. The cheerleader gives her a kiss for good luck like she always does, but it’s barely a second of contact before they’re interrupted by the voice from Yukhei’s nightmares.

“Maybe if you practiced soccer as much as you do tonsil hockey, we’d be in the lead.”

Yukhei pulls away regretfully from her girlfriend’s embrace to see Yuta casually strolling towards them, raking a hand through her shoulder-length hair. The movement makes her shirt ride up, exposing a strip of tanned stomach, and Yukhei finds herself cursing the girl once again for being mean  _ and  _ hot. 

“Shut up, Nakamoto,” is the best she can come up with, while she’s slightly distracted by the bead of sweat making its way down the strong line of Yuta’s neck.

Yuta completely ignores her, leaning against the post and grinning up at Mark with those shark teeth. “Hi, Markie. Giving our Yukhei a little motivation to win?”

“Yukhei’s always motivated to win,” Mark says, turning up her nose, and Yukhei feels a surge of affection for her girlfriend.

“Probably because I’m such a great captain,” Yuta counters. “Really, you should be rewarding  _ me  _ if we win.”

Yukhei’s brow furrows, because, hey! Yuta is straight-up flirting with her girlfriend right in front of her. Not cool! Thankfully, while she’s trying to formulate a response, Mark shoots back, “only in your wildest dreams.”

“Oh, how’d you know?” Yuta counters, lightning-quick, and the tension practically crackles between them. Yukhei is lost for a moment, not knowing whether to be bothered at the now-blatant flirting, or slightly turned on thanks to her monkey brain.

Thankfully, at that moment someone else from the team yells, “hey, cap!”, and Yuta finally breaks Mark’s gaze. She blows a kiss to both of them before walking off, and Yukhei can’t say she doesn’t watch her ass as she goes. What? She fills out those ugly uniform shorts nicely.

“Piece of work, isn’t she?” Mark comments, also looking at Yukhei with an incomprehensible expression.

“Understatement,” Yukhei groans, leaning into Mark’s hand when she begins to pet her hair. “At least she likes you. A little  _ too  _ much, if you ask me.”

Mark leans in to whisper in Yukhei’s ear. “Honestly? I think she likes you, too.”

Yukhei frowns. “What? But she’s so mean to me.”

“Exactly,” Mark says. Yukhei’s still frowning, not getting it, but then Mark puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles to catch Yuta’s attention.

“Hey, Nakamoto! Wanna see a real game of tonsil hockey?”

Yukhei doesn’t get to see if Yuta actually looks over, because Mark grabs her jaw and pulls her into a truly filthy kiss, sucking on her tongue and biting her lip. Yukhei faintly hears wolf whistles from the direction of her team, and then Mark’s pulling away with a mischievous grin, licking her lips. 

She uses the hand still on Yukhei’s jaw to angle her gaze over to where Yuta is watching them intently, mouth slightly open. Yukhei locks eyes with her, and her expression shifts back into that familiar smirk, sharp teeth glinting. 

“I think she likes  _ us _ ,” Mark purrs into Yukhei’s ear, and she shivers, still held in Yuta’s intense gaze. 

Then the whistle blows signaling the end of half-time, and Yuta looks away to start rounding up the rest of the time. Yukhei blinks, dazed, trying to direct the blood flow back up to her brain.

“Go get ‘em, baby,” Mark says, giving her another fond kiss before shoving her back out onto the field.

They end up winning the game, just by a few points. The game doesn’t even count in the scheme of the season, it’s just a friendly, and they’ve really barely worked up a sweat. Which is why Yukhei thinks it’s totally unnecessary for Yuta to dump a whole water bottle over her head, shaking her hair like a dog and flicking droplets everywhere. It’s kind of unfair how she looks hot with wet hair, while Yukhei just looks like a drowned puppy.

There’s also the way her wet t-shirt clings to every curve and plane of her body, and how the cold water makes her nipples perk up through the dripping fabric. Despite the fact that she barely put any effort into the game, Yukhei suddenly feels the need for a very cold shower.

Of course, it’s just her luck that Yuta ambushes her in the locker room when she’s halfway through stripping down for the shower.

“Hey,” Yuta says, sidling up to Yukhei’s locker. “Party at my place this Friday. You in?”

“What’s the occasion?” Yukhei says doubtfully, because she’s never gotten a personal invitation to one of Yuta’s parties before and she’s more than a little suspicious of her motives.

“We just won a game, didn’t we?” Yuta says.

“It doesn’t really count, though,” Yukhei points out, but she doesn’t think Yuta’s listening anymore. She’s tall, but Yukhei’s taller, meaning that she’s at the perfect height to ogle Yukhei’s breasts in her sports bra.

_ Maybe she does like me _ , Yukhei thinks with surprise. She leans in slightly, placing a hand against the beside Yuta’s head and crowding the shorter girl against the lockers. She gets exactly the reaction she wanted, Yuta’s eyes widening and her head craning up to look at Yukhei’s face. Yukhei has been in the exact position of ‘intimidated but slightly turned on’ enough times for her to be able to tell what it looks like.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” she says casually, opening the locker and getting her shampoo out before backing up out of Yuta’s personal space. She heads to the showers for real this time, and as much as she wants to look back and see Yuta’s shocked expression, she has to keep her face forward to hide her shit-eating grin.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

_ Knock-knock-knock! Knock! _

Yukhei scrambles off the couch when she hears Mark’s special knock at her door. Mostly because she’s excited to see her girlfriend, but partly because Mark starts kicking at the door if Yukhei doesn’t answer fast enough.

“Hi baby ohhh wow.” Yukhei’s jaw drops a little when she sees the outfit Mark is dressed in: a sporty blue bralette and a black leather skirt. It leaves very little to the imagination, lots of creamy skin on display, and Yukhei suddenly feels extremely overdressed in her usual jeans and graphic tee.

“Eyes up here,” Mark says with a snap of her fingers. Yukhei reluctantly tears her eyes away from Mark’s body to meet her eyes, which are unusually smoky with makeup.

“Why do you look so good?” Yukhei says breathlessly.

“No reason,” Mark says, popping her gum. It draws Yukhei’s gaze to her lips, red and glossy, and the taller girl just can’t help but lean in for a taste. Mark squeaks a little in surprise but parts her lips for Yukhei to lick into. The strawberry taste of her tongue is nothing short of dizzying, and Yukhei sighs into the kiss, her hands smoothing over the swell of Mark’s ass.

“Hey!” Mark breaks the kiss and smacks Yukhei’s shoulder, even though she looks a little dazed herself. “Stop, we’re gonna be late.”

Oh, right. Yukhei almost forgot that the reason Mark is even here and looking this delicious is because they’re heading to Yuta’s party together. Now the outfit is beginning to make sense.

“Are you wearing this to seduce Yuta?” Yukhei asks suspiciously in the elevator.

“No!” Mark’s cheekbones pop as she pouts. “Jeez, Yukhei. Can’t I just want to look nice for myself? And like what, are you saying I look like a slut?”

“No, of course not!” Yukhei squeaks, mortified. She’s sure Mark is actually pissed until she breaks into a cheeky grin.

“Wrong answer! Of course I do, cause I’m wearing this to seduce Yuta,” she laughs.

The elevator door opens, and Mark slips her hand into Yukhei’s as they walk to the bus stop. Yukhei grumbles, “you know, maybe you should have some qualms about saying that to your girlfriend”, even though in all honesty it was kinda hot to hear.

“Oh, please!” Mark snorts. “Like you weren’t getting all up close and personal with her in the locker room.”

“I wasn’t! And how do you know that!” Yukhei exclaims. Then realization hits, and she sighs at the same time as Mark: “Taeil.” She always forgets that their goalkeeper is friends with most of the cheer squad. 

Mark looks up to face Yukhei, and Yukhei just melts a little because her eyes are  _ so  _ sparkly. “But really, Xuxi,” she says in a serious tone, “of  _ course  _ I won’t do anything if you’re not comfortable with it, baby. You know I’m yours. I just think it would be kinda fun to fuck her together.”

Yukhei swallows, her throat suddenly dry. “Yeah,” she manages to say. “I think so too. That’s … that sounds really hot.”

“Yeah?” Mark asks, biting her lip, and oh god, her sincere Disney eyes have turned into her bedroom eyes  _ so  _ fast.

Thankfully the bus arrives at that moment, and Yukhei steadily avoids Mark’s eyes for the entire ride, knowing she won’t be able to keep her hands to herself if she meets her gaze. There must be some crazy shit in those protein bars Mark’s always eating because she definitely has super brain powers, and Yukhei is totally helpless. 

The party’s already in full swing by the time they arrive, even though they’re only a little late. Yukhei’s immediately spotted by Jenny, who looks hilarious double-fisting two beers while also wearing a bright blue cast. She hands Yukhei one of the beers and demands that she tell her every single detail she’s missed since she’s been off the field. Yukhei looks around for help, but Mark’s already been sucked into doing shots with her cheer team, so she decides to indulge poor Jenny, who must be going crazy not being able to play. 

The party is fun, unsurprisingly — Yukhei is very much a social butterfly, and the more she talks and drinks the happier she gets. In fact, she almost forgets their ulterior motive for being there. Almost. 

All of a sudden, her beer is being plucked out of her hand and her lap is full of Mark, grinning cutely and her cheeks a little flushed from drinking. Yukhei can’t help but lean up to kiss her, and Mark kisses back soundly, fisting her hand in Yukhei’s hair. 

“She’s looking,” Mark whispers when they pull apart, her warm breath fanning over Yukhei’s face. Yukhei subtly peers out of the corner of her eyes, where she spots Yuta for the first time all evening, sprawled out in an armchair and puffing at a joint. Although she’s in the midst of a bunch of other chattering girls, her eyes are firmly fixed on Mark and Yukhei. It seems that Yukhei’s peeking isn’t all too subtle either, because Yuta openly grins when she catches her looking, giving her a little wave. 

“She waved,” Yukhei murmurs back, causing Mark to give a nose-scrunching grin. “She’s definitely onto us, dude.”

“Good,” Mark says with a wink, then slides off Yukhei’s lap, tugging her off the couch firmly by the hand. Yukhei shrugs apologetically to Jenny and the other girls, allowing herself to be dragged away.

“Where are we going?” Yukhei asks, as they walk speedily down the corridor.

“I don’t know, somewhere…” Mark pushes open the first door she sees, grinning when she sees that it’s a bedroom. “Bingo!”

It’s definitely Yuta’s room, if the soccer posters on the wall are anything to go by. Yukhei has only a few minutes to admire them ( _ is that a collector’s edition?! _ ) before Mark is pulling her onto the bed, on top of her and into a messy kiss.

“Mmf, okay,” Yukhei says against Mark’s mouth, kissing her back eagerly. Her hands, itching to touch Mark all night, find their way around her body easily, cupping her barely covered tits. Mark groans when Yukhei’s fingers find her already-hardened nipples, teasing them through the fabric.

“God, Xuxi,” she sighs, fisting her hands in the back of Yukhei’s shirt. “I’ve been wet all night, thinking about you…”

“Liar,” Yukhei snorts, moving to kiss down Mark’s jawline and throat. “Thinking about me and Yuta, right? That’s what’s got you all worked up, thinking about both of us fucking you at the same time?”

“Yeah, fuck,” Mark breathes, her fingers moving to twist in Yukhei’s hair as she places hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and cleavage. She cries out when Yukhei sucks at her nipple through the bralette, her tongue warm and the fabric rough, making warmth rush between her thighs.

Mark’s eyes fly open at the sound of a slight creak. Yukhei’s too busy to notice, her face firmly between Mark’s tits, but Yuta’s now leaning in the open doorway, staring holes into Mark. Their eyes meet, and Mark’s breath hitches, her body freezing up a little. Yukhei senses that something’s off, begins to lift her head, but Mark uses the hand at the back of her head to push the tall girl down her body.

“Eat me out, babe,” she murmurs, her dark, blown eyes never leaving Yuta’s. The redhead bites her lip subconsciously, watching Yukhei obediently duck her head under Mark’s skirt. She can’t see what happens next, Yukhei pulling her panties aside and sucking greedily at her clit, but it’s more than enough to see the way Mark reacts with her full body, squirming and tightening her legs around Yukhei’s head.

“Yeah, like that,” Mark pants, letting her eyes slide shut in pleasure. The knowledge that Yuta is watching her makes her all the more turned on, and Yukhei’s talented mouth is doing wonders down there. She puts on a little show, arching her back a little and lifting her hips, allowing Yukhei a better angle to thrust her tongue into her tight hole.

“Mm, fuck, Yukhei,” she moans, her eyes fluttering open to look at Yuta again. The girl’s face is impassive, arms folded and leaning in the doorway, but her eyes are so intense it makes Mark shudder. Feeling bold, she flips her skirt up so that Yuta can watch as Yukhei laps and sucks at her pussy, eyes closed in concentration as she eats Mark out.

Then, Yuta moves, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. Yukhei starts at the sound and bolts up quickly, realizing that Yuta’s in the room with them. Her eyes are wide and most of her face is wet, and Yuta has to bite back a laugh. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. Don’t let me stop you,” she says, motioning for Yukhei to continue. The brown-haired girl is still frozen, her eyes darting to Mark, who just lays back on her elbows and bats her eyelashes at Yuta. 

Yuta chuckles. “Shy all of a sudden?” She begins to step forward, and Mark leans forwards in anticipation, her legs spreading a little. To both of their surprise, Yuta completely bypasses the bed, instead grabbing Yukhei by the waist and leaning up to kiss her boldly. 

Yukhei makes a soft sound of surprise, her lips parting, and Yuta takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into Yukhei’s mouth, licking at the seam of her plush lips. Although Yuta is that little bit shorter, she completely dominates the kiss, having Yukhei soft and pliant for her within moments. (Not pliant enough to  _ not  _ reach down and grab a handful of Yuta’s ass, though.)

Meanwhile, Mark watches them make out from the bed with her jaw slightly agape, and she feels a hot bolt of arousal when she realizes Yuta is licking her taste out of Yukhei’s mouth. It snaps her out of her trance, reminds her that she was rudely interrupted and is still wet and aching, so she slips a hand under her skirt to rub her neglected clit.

Even though Yuta’s eyes are closed, kissing Yukhei hard, Mark’s change in breathing is enough to tip her off. She turns to look at Mark, leaving Yukhei to mouth clumsily at her jaw instead.

“Stop that,” she says, and her tone is so commanding that Mark actually stops, snatching her hand away. Yukhei blinks in surprise too, frowning a little when Yuta breaks their embrace to go stand between Mark’s legs. The disappointment isn’t long lived, as she quickly realizes that now it’s her turn to watch and scrambled to sit at the other end of the bed. She’s already so turned on, both from eating Mark out and from getting caught by Yuta, and she has a feeling it’s only going to get better.

With surprising strength, Yuta flips Mark over onto her stomach and tugs her hips up, the blonde’s head hitting the mattress with a little  _ oof _ . Yuta wastes no time in tugging her panties down and burying her tongue into Mark’s dripping pussy, making her moan first in surprise then in pleasure as Yuta works her way down to her clit.

It’s completely different than being eaten out by Yukhei, who likes to get her whole face into it, eagerly licking and sucking until Mark’s shaking beneath her. Yuta eats pussy almost delicately, working her tongue in tight, sharp movements that have Mark whining and pressing back for more. Then, just when Mark’s begun to get used to the rhythm she drags the flat of her tongue up Mark’s slide, wide and rough and ending with her tongue dipping into her asshole, swirling around the tiny pucker. 

“Ah,  _ Yuta _ , ah,” Mark pants, dropping down onto her forearms and arching her back higher. Yuta holds her hips firmly in place as she continues to devour Mark’s pussy, every calculated movement making her come further undone. The loud, slick sounds as well as the sight of Mark, face flushed and eyes closed and being made to feel so good — it’s all too much for Yukhei, who begins to quickly shed her clothes, feeling far too hot. 

Yuta notices the movement and pulls her head back, prompting a whine from Mark. “Yukhei, why don’t you give her something to do with her mouth?” she asks, talking about Mark like she isn’t even there, which makes the smaller girl shiver in shameful pleasure. 

“Okay,” Yukhei says dumbly, because that’s all she can really say right now. Mark opens her eyes to look up at her, pleading, so she scoots further down the bed and positions herself in front of Mark’s face. This, at least, is familiar: Mark’s head between her spread thighs, the way Mark eagerly dips down to taste, dragging her tongue through the already dripping mess that is Yukhei’s pussy. 

“Fuck,” Yukhei chokes out when Mark instantly goes for her clit, sucking hard and flicking her tongue over the swollen little button. She lavishes it with plenty of attention before moving down to lap at Yukhei’s dripping entrance. Yukhei fists her hand in Mark’s hair and throws her head back, relishing the feeling of finally having Mark’s mouth on her aching core. It’s messy and without finesse, the pleasure of being eaten out herself making Mark sloppy, but it feels so good to Yukhei, so wet and filthy and so  _ hot.  _

Mark moans loudly, the vibrations making Yukhei’s hips arch off the bed a little, and she opens her eyes to see what’s making Mark moan like that. Yuta’s replaced her mouth with her fingers, pumping two of them in and out of Mark at a leisurely pace while she watches Yukhei over the curve of her ass. Yuta’s chin is slick with Mark’s wetness and her eyes are hungry as she surveys both girls, and Yukhei flushes, almost feeling like she should cover herself up. Which is ridiculous, considering her legs are spread as wide as they can possibly go and she’s being enthusiastically eaten out. 

“How’s that feel?” Yuta practically purrs, and Yukhei pants “ _ really nice _ ” at the same time that Mark whines affirmatively against her clit. Yuta smirks and presses a third finger into Mark’s hole, making the girl practically cry out and bury her face deeper into Yukhei’s pussy. Yukhei cards her fingers comfortingly through Mark’s hair even as her own chest heaves with the pleasure that’s coursing through her. 

“So tight,” Yuta murmurs, curling her fingers in a way that makes Mark’s hands clench against Yukhei’s thighs. “Bet you take dick like a champ.”

Despite the fact that Yuta is literally three knuckles deep inside her girlfriend,  _ that _ is what makes jealousy flare inside Yukhei, and she reflexively growls, “just mine.”

Yuta just gives Yukhei that infuriating, know-it-all grin. “I don’t doubt that, big girl.” She smooths her other hand down Mark’s back, holds eye contact with Yukhei as she asks, “that right, Mark? Does Xuxi fuck you good?”

“So good,  _ uh _ ,” Mark whines against the inside of Yukhei’s thigh, and Yukhei can’t tell whether she’s answering the question or saying how she feels right now. She’s getting sloppier as she gets closer to her orgasm, sucking and drooling all over Yukhei and onto the sheets, and it gives Yukhei satisfaction to know that Yuta’s gonna have to clean this all up later. 

“Close,” Mark huffs out, and Yukhei thinks,  _ I know _ , noticing the way Mark’s legs are shaking as she tries to hold herself up. She knows Mark is probably clenching so tight around Yuta’s fingers right now, and the thought makes her clench around Mark’s tongue. 

Yuta tuts. “Don’t be selfish. Make Xuxi come first.”

Yukhei, who’s kind of been lost in a lust-riddled haze, jerks at the mention of her name. It makes her clit bump against Mark’s nose and she groans, arousal heating up her lower stomach. She knows it won’t be long now, so she grabs Mark’s hair firmly and murmurs to her, “come on, baby.”

“Yeah,” Yuta breathes, watching them intently while she fucks Mark steadily with her fingers. “You can do it, Markie.”

Mark makes a noise of slight annoyance, which makes Yukhei grin a little. That small smile fades when Mark starts eating her pussy with renewed vigor, determined to make her come. She also readjusts her position slightly, moving her arms so she can cup Yukhei’s tits, rubbing her nipples at the same rhythm that she’s sucking her clit. Sparks of pleasure shoot all over Yukhei’s body, and she arches her hips off the bed to rub against Mark’s tongue.

Yukhei can feel Yuta’s eyes trained on her the whole time, and she thinks that’s what finally pushes her over the edge. “Mark, ah— Yuta, fuck, I’m coming,” she gasps, and her orgasm hits her so hard she can see stars behind her closed eyelids. Her strong thighs clench around Mark’s little head, holding her in place so Yukhei can rut against her face as she rides out her orgasm in hot, intense pulses. Eventually it slows down to a steady low thrum of pleasure, and Yukhei releases her grip on Mark’s head, all her limbs going jelly-like.

Yuta’s slowed her pace a little, having gotten a little lost in watching how pretty Yukhei is when she comes, and Mark is  _ not  _ happy. She rolls her hips back impatiently and says, “I almost just suffocated, can you  _ please _ make me come?”

Yuta smacks the crease where Mark’s ass meets her thigh,  _ hard _ , and it makes her whimper in pain and pleasure. “You’re in no position to be making demands,” she admonishes, but then she picks up the pace again and moves her other hand to Mark’s clit, rubbing and pinching in a way that makes Mark’s legs buckle.

“Ohhh fuck  _ fuck  _ Yuta,” Mark whines, overwhelmed by how intensely good everything feels. She nuzzles her face into Yukhei’s thigh, and her girlfriend pets her hair soothingly, sitting up on her elbows to watch.

“Go ahead, Mark. You can come,” Yuta says, and to Yukhei’s amazement, she does. She can tell Mark doesn’t want to give Yuta the satisfaction, but there’s no denying the way she whimpers and her body trembles as she comes hard, her pussy gripping Yuta’s fingers tight. Yukhei slows her touch but doesn’t let up, working Mark’s pussy through her orgasm while she whispers filthy encouragements— ‘ _ that’s right, make a mess for me, you’re so tight, feels so good… _ ’

When she’s done, Mark allows herself to fall forward onto the bed, exhausted. Yuta remains standing where she is, bringing her fingers to her mouth thoughtfully as she watches the smaller girl catch her breath.

“Taste good?” Mark asks, peeking over her shoulder to watch Yuta suck her fingers clean.

Yuta smiles, maybe the most sincere one either of them have seen from her. “Delicious,” she says smoothly, before turning around to walk out of the room. Yukhei and Mark exchange puzzled glances, and the younger calls out, “wait, where are you going?”

“I’m the host of the party and I’ve been gone long enough,” Yuta says with a shrug. “You can join whenever you’re both … decent.” With that she leaves, not bothering to shut the door completely. Instead, she leaves it slightly ajar, the way she found it.

Mark and Yukhei take a moment to just blink and look at each other before Mark breaks the silence.

“Did we just get reverse pillow-princessed?”

* * *

Yukhei will be honest: she kind of has a delayed freak-out reaction after their … encounter with Yuta. It’s just that Yuta’s  _ hot  _ and Mark was able to reel her in with barely any effort. What if she realizes that she can get any girl she wants and Yukhei is only holding her back from it? Or maybe she liked the dynamic and now she wants threesomes all the time? Even worse: what if Yuta’s better than her in bed?

Of course she ends up blurting all this out to Mark while they watch  _ Star Wars  _ at Mark’s place. She’s expecting Mark to be annoyed with her for being so needy and jealous (or, worse, admit that she’s right and break up with her), but Mark just gives her a fond yet exasperated smile.

“Xuxi, what are you talking about, baby? Sure, Yuta was fun, but only cause you were there too. And I definitely don’t want to be with anyone else but you.”

“Why?” Yukhei sniffs, still feeling self-pitiful.

“Cause I love you, stupid,” Mark says. Then, she frowns at the way Yukhei’s face lights up. “Shit, that was the first time I said it, right? Well, I’m sorry for calling you stupid— mmf!”

Mark’s interrupted by Yukhei throwing herself at her like an excited puppy and showering her with kisses. She’s so happy she feels like her heart might jump out of her chest right there and then and give itself to Mark, cause god knows she loves her too. Who knew it would take a threesome to get them to finally say it?

(Maybe she should send Yuta a gift basket.)   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im crap at writing endings and i wanted to post this so. here it is! <3  
this may be the end of this femct universe but.. potentially.. stay tuned


End file.
